


罗杰斯维修保养公司

by basil_sauce



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_sauce/pseuds/basil_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky在老太太开的破旧小书店里工作，而Steve是个辣翻天的擦窗工</p>
            </blockquote>





	罗杰斯维修保养公司

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rogers' Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688143) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Bucky喷出一声咒骂，奋力试图将一本平装本塞进分明已经满满当当而Deborah——他的老板——坚持说还有空间的书架。他只需要“花点时间好好整理它们”，完全是鬼扯。他挫败地叹了口气把书夹到腋下，准备扔到收银台底下让明天早班的人头疼。再过一个小时就下班了，他绝对不要把整个M区全部重排一遍就为了往架子上再塞一本《高地情人》之类的破书。

店里现在没人，于是Bucky转头又去了古典文学区。它在最深处的角落，也是整个书店唯一一处透过那面巨大的平光玻璃墙看不到的地方，因此Bucky时常在此逗留。他交叉双腿坐下来，开始再次整理莎士比亚作品，不出意外到了周末它们又会被翻得一片凌乱。

正当他整理几本《麦克白》时，前门悬挂的铃铛发出一阵轻响，示意有人进来了。Bucky从地板上爬起来飞快地做了个祷告，祈求别是老板趁着快关门来检查他工作。

他简短地朝外面喊了一句“嘿！我马上就来”。这个点有人光顾最讨厌不过，关门打烊不出意外最少也要花掉整整三十分钟，尤其实际情况还从来没那么顺利过，所以通常五点后有顾客上门就意味着Bucky没法准时下班。“请问您有什么需要？”他一边往外走一边问。

“啊，其实我想找……”书架转角处出现的男人让Bucky看得出了神。苍天呐，他这是出现幻觉了吧。这家时间胶囊一样的书店唯一的顾客群就是来找最新一期《他的诱惑情人》的老太太和想要读遍每一本路易斯·拉摩作品的老爷子。这位先生则完全不同。他大概三十岁不到，运动T恤绷得像是画在他的健硕肌肉上似的。简直不可思议。此地不可能出现如此火辣的年轻人，这可以说是一条不成文的铁律。然而现在铁律显然被打破了，瞧瞧这家伙的胸肌，那头金发，见鬼的 _嘴唇_ 还有……Bucky赶在自己沉迷于润色脑中赞颂那双美丽蓝眸的诗作之前猛地回归现实，突然意识到他完全不知道陌生的帅哥说了什么。而这位陌生人正面露期待地看着Bucky。要命……

“抱歉，您说什么？我刚刚有点走神……”

“我想问问店主在吗？我是罗杰斯维修保养公司的。”男人主动跟Bucky握了握手。

“不好意思，她不在。”Bucky揉揉后颈回答，眼睛在店里乱瞟，竭力避免盯着火辣的陌生人看，“有东西坏了吗？我没听说啊……”Bucky声音越来越小，注意力回到面前的男人身上。

“不，Deborah说的是临街的窗户，她想找人清洗一下。我今天来量尺寸顺便谈价钱。”靠，Deb确实说过今天会有擦窗工来，不过他本以为是哈弗瑞清洁公司那个顽固易怒的小老头，毕竟之前店里的维护工作都是由他们负责。

“哦对，Deb告诉我你今天会来。她说是弄整面墙，里外都要。”陌生帅哥微笑着点点头。

“听上去没问题，我到外面量下尺寸，然后写一份报价单，应该很快。”Bucky点头，男人走出店门，铃铛在他身后轻响。Bucky挪到收银台后面，用高高的展示架挡住自己，这样他端详火辣擦窗工的动作就不会太显眼。他从口袋里捞出手机，按快速拨号打给了他的同事兼最好朋友Natasha，同时目不转睛地盯着门外在小本子上涂涂写写的男人。Nat在第一声铃响后接通了电话。

“Deb有没有跟你讲今天来了个新的擦窗工？”

“没，怎么？老哈弗瑞终于翘辫子啦？”

“没。谁知道呢，无所谓，这不是重点。重点是咱的这位新人，他该去给Calvin Klein拍广告而不是来擦这该死的窗户。说真的，太荒唐了，”Bucky的声音在吸引力满点的擦窗工弯腰从车里拿东西时越发微弱，“耶稣基督啊……”

“他长什么样？”Nat渐渐止住笑声问道。

“难以言表。不，问都别问，我绝对不要冒着被他抓到的风险拍照给你看。”他甚至能听出电话另一头的人在皱眉，“靠，等下，他又进来了。别挂。”Bucky在男人进门的那一刻将手机藏到柜台下面。

“都量好了。我列了价目表。共计二十五块，双面要四十。”

“谢谢。”Bucky说着接过报价单，“应该没问题。”

“可以的话我明天三点左右来清理。”

“行。”

“回见……”

“Bucky。”

“回见，Bucky。”擦窗工帅哥笑着伸出手，“Steve。”Bucky点点头和他握手。

“回见，Steve。” _Steve_ 出门前又给他一个笑容。Bucky等到他的车门关上才拿起手机，“我回来了。他走了。”

“你给他留号码没？”

“没有！当然没有。”

“为什么不呢？你自己说的他都够格当模特了。”

“话是这么说。可我都不认识他，万一是直的呢。”

“我有个方法，开门见山。”

“我不会一见面上来就问人家是不是弯的！那样太诡异了。”

“也可能是双呢。”

“有可能。我不知道。你猜怎么着？我永远都不会知道，因为我不会问的。再说他只是来做清洁工作！”

“他什么时候再来？明天？我来把把关，看他配不配得上你。”

“Nat，别！我们没打算约会。老天啊，什么都别跟他说。”

“明天见，James。我正好要找几本书。”

“Nat，我是认真的，不要……”Bucky试着抗议，然而对方已经挂了电话。他叹了口气把手机装回口袋，瞥了一眼钟。五点一刻。今天的下班时间还不算太晚。

***

Bucky两点钟到岗，跟上一班的姑娘匆匆打了个招呼。他大概应该哪天问问她的名字。Nat总是督促他多交点朋友。不过他不需要新朋友。他有Nat，还有她男朋友Clint。以及Clint的狗Lucky。狗狗算朋友么？Bucky觉得算，在他眼里它们比多数人类友善得多。

“你好啊James。”Natasha在另一头的书架旁现身，Bucky吓了一跳。

“天哪Nat，你想把我吓出心脏病吗？”

“别担心，你男人还没出现。”

“他不是我男人。”Bucky眯起眼睛，“我也不在乎。我干嘛要在乎？”Natasha的表情高深莫测，Bucky翻了个白眼从“等待上架”的箱子里抱起一摞书。“别插手。”Bucky一边把花花绿绿的旧书往正确的位置摆一边告诫道。他才没在想Steve。没在想他一小时以后就到。没在想他会不会穿戴得像昨天那样。没在想他会不会注意到Bucky今早好不容易套上的紧身黑裤。哪怕Steve今天不来他也会穿它的。他非常喜欢那条牛仔裤，几乎天天穿。好吧只是偶尔……在特殊场合，管它呢！它相当衬他的臀型。倒不是说他期待谁会留意。

等铃铛叮当作响、示意有人进门时，Bucky差不多刚理好推理类分区的书。

“看来你男人提前到了呢。”Nat放下手里的恐怖小说朝他走来。

“不是我男人。”Bucky小声辩解着走向前台。

“你说得没错，他确实叫人印象深刻。”Natasha不屈不挠地跟在他后面继续道。

“Nat，闭嘴，他会听到的。”Bucky走到门口低声警告她。他抬起头，发现Steve正倚在收银台上。他扫了一眼身后，Natasha已经回到了里面的角落。她冲他使了个眼色，翻开书。Bucky的注意力回到Steve身上，他在看到Bucky的那一刻便露齿而笑。

“又见面了。抱歉，到得有点早，上一家用时比预计的少。”

“没关系。”Bucky靠上柜台另一边，“Deb说她先走一步，付四十，要双面的。”

“那好，应该要不了多久。”Steve微笑着走出去。Bucky发出一声尖利的喘息。

“你该试试的。”Bucky又跳起来了。

“我靠Nat，别再这么干了。”Nat只是笑。

“说真的，他迷上你了。”

“你怎么可能知道？他都没说几句话。”

“相信我。牛仔裤选得好，你都不用开口要号码。”Bucky红着脸目送Natasha踱出书店，和从卡车车厢里搬梯子的Steve擦身而过。她坐进她那辆克尔维特，几秒后他口袋里的手机震动起来。

_尽管试 :)_ 他翻了个白眼，从“等待上架”的箱子里取出剩余的书。只有四本。该死，Steve就在这儿而他只有这点活可忙。Bucky最不想做的事就是戳在柜台后面无所事事地看Steve在三尺之外忙碌。Bucky用了完全不必要的漫长时间摆放《勇敢的女公爵》。他已经整理好了所有的书架，却只过了短短十五分钟。漂亮。无事可做的他搬了张凳子坐到收银台后面，信手翻阅展示架上的书。他绝对没在看窗外工作的Steve。他也绝对没注意到Steve抓住梯子保持平衡时弯曲的手臂。或者每次Steve的手举过头顶时衣服下摆露出的一小片皮肤。没有，绝对没有注意到任何一点。

店门打开时Bucky正茫然地瞪着手里的书。

“嗨，外边擦好了，准备来擦里面。”

“挺好。”Bucky只能挤出这两个字。他希望Steve干活的时候别跟他说话。他真的不想给人留下迟钝笨拙的印象，尽管他此时的自我感觉就是如此。

“话说你为什么想在书店工作呢？” _那个倒霉催的定律_ ，Bucky心想，Steve继续说，“你看上去真的不像簿记员。”

“而你也不像典型的擦窗工，伙计。”Bucky反驳，语气比想象中尖刻。Steve轻笑出声。

“确实没错，”Steve笑道，“这是我爸的生意。我刚从阿富汗服役回来。他缺人手，我也正好找点事做。”天哪，虽然Steve看上去没被冒犯，但是他觉得自己简直是个混蛋。

“你也说对了。”Bucky开口。他没有跟陌生人分享生活经历的习惯，不过鉴于Steve也是个老兵，Bucky觉得他应该更能理解他，“我在伊拉克呆了一年，光荣退伍。”

“发生了什么？”Steve的视线由他正在擦的那块玻璃转向Bucky，“当然前提是你不介意告诉我。”Bucky只是摇摇头，看了看自己的左手。他又瞥了一眼Steve，卷起袖子露出金属义肢。

“地雷。直接炸飞，从肩膀截肢。到现在也不清楚我怎么活下来的。”他听见Steve沉重的呼吸。

“抱歉。”

“不是你的错。我猜这就是为什么我在这儿工作。找点事做。”Steve露出关切的表情，微微点头，又回去擦窗户。

没过多久Bucky便受不了这样的沉默了。气氛谈不上尴尬，但有一种失落感，仿佛在等待什么发生。Bucky将手机连上店里的扬声器，打开书店专用播放列表。舒缓的音乐让他绽开一个微笑。Kitty Kallen总能轻易打动他。到了副歌部分，他惊讶地听见Steve开始跟着轻哼。

“你会唱这首？”他嘴角不禁翘得更高。

“我朋友Peggy总是听这样的歌，”Steve答道，回给Bucky一个笑容，“再说它很经典。”

“你朋友品位真好。”两首歌后，Bucky和Steve一同跟着Sinatra哼起来。

“ _Let's take it nice and easy..._ ”Steve举着手里的喷雾瓶唱。

“ _It's gonna be so easy..._ ”Bucky和道。他试着说服自己这只是顺着Steve的意思来，假装他没有拿起钢笔当话筒的冲动。

“ _For us to fall in love..._ ”Steve边继续边冲Bucky笑，眉毛弯弯的。

“ _Hey baby, what's your hurry...?_ ”他们齐声合唱，竭力忍笑跟上歌词。等一曲结束，Steve的清洁工作也完成了，他走向服务台，Bucky正慵懒地靠在那里翻书店的账本。Bucky飞快地写好支票径直递给Steve。

“我得告诉你，Stevie，你比上一个擦窗工有趣多了。”Steve接过支票笑起来，草草写出一张收据交给Bucky。

“你也比上一个客户有趣多了。”Steve说着推开门，“最迟下个月见。”Steve又抛给他一个笑容，走到货车旁，往后厢扔了几件工具关上门。Bucky看着手里的收据。苍天呐。他拔下手机打给Nat。她在第一声铃响就接通了电话。

“James，你的小男友走啦？”

“是啊。”

“约到没？”

“没。”Bucky回答，低眉望着收据最底下潦草的一行数字，“不过我搞到了他的号码。”

***

Bucky等了一周才给Steve发短信。期间他基本都在纠结说什么好。嘿，我是书店那个家伙？记得么，我们聊了点战场故事然后即兴来了段二重唱？最后Bucky写了句 _嗨Steve，我是Bucky_ ，趁着自己还没改主意按下了发送键。几分钟后他的手机响了起来。

_我差点以为你根本不会给我发短信 :)_ Bucky翻了个白眼。小混蛋。

_你知道书店工作那么多，我根本忙不过来嘛。_ Bucky坏笑着回复。上次店里顾客人数超过一还是1993年，九小时里能有八个人进门就叫“生意兴隆”。

_哦我当然清楚。我在的那会儿可拥挤了。_ 回复来得比上一条快。Bucky正在思考怎样继续这场对话，手机却又响了。

_要是稍微闲下来一点，翘班一小时跟我吃顿午饭吧。_ 妈的当然可以。Bucky就知道那条牛仔裤选得好。

_半小时后书店对面的熟食店见面？_ Bucky这样写。这次简直是秒回。

_回见。_ Bucky随即拨通了Nat的电话。

 

“猜猜谁午餐有约了。”

“你总算有种打给Steve了？”

“闭嘴。没错。好吧，其实是发短信。不管怎么样目的达成了。我们约的半小时后见。”

“你没在上班？”

“你不是我最好的朋友嘛，会看在我人生第一次约会的份上替我打掩护的那种？”

“我恨你。”

“你爱死我了。我会给你和Clint买披萨。还有你喜欢的啤酒。拜托？”

“好吧。我十五分钟后到。”

“我爱你。”

“废话，你敢不爱试试。”Natasha挂了电话，Bucky傻笑起来。他要跟Steve出门约会啦。

等Natasha赶到时，Bucky已经陷入了彻头彻尾的恐慌。他要 _出门约会_ 了。跟 _Steve_ 。太可怕了。哦天哪，他办不到的。到海外服役前他就没有约会过。哦上帝啊，他完全不知所措。他绝对会说蠢话，然后Steve就会再也不想见到他。他在想什么呢？他根本不知道怎么约会。最后一定是以灾难收场。

“你他妈能闭嘴了吗？”Natasha打断了Bucky无意识中喊出来的一长串话，“你不会搞砸的。就是个午餐约会，Bucky。镇定，你没问题的。带着你的小屁股出去见你男人。等婚礼上再来感谢我。”

“可是……”Bucky抗议道。

“ _快去_ 。”

“遵命长官。”

事实证明Natasha是对的，当然Bucky绝对不会告诉她。一开始不可避免的尴尬寒暄过后，他和Steve的对话进行得十分顺利。他得知清洁窗户的工作之余，Steve还是位美术家。

“不是吧，真的？”

“没错。多数是肖像画。通常用炭笔，不过我最近在尝试油画。”

“我敢说你画得可好了。”

“还行吧。”Steve低头扫了一眼食物，又望向Bucky，“那你呢，你不在……记账的时候都做些什么？”

“我回去上学了。”

“是嘛？”

“高中毕业的时候我都不知道自己想做什么，就报名参军了。本想着借此弄清人生方向的，懂我？”Steve发出赞同的轻哼。“总之，我回来以后依旧一片茫然，还少了条胳膊。不过我猜我大概可以去教书，我跟孩子一向处得挺好。”

“所以你是为了拿到资格证明？”Bucky点头。“你想教什么？”

“中学科学吧。”

“你比我勇敢。”Steve捧腹。

“是啊，我听说了不少。不知道，我觉得我会喜欢的。”

“我想也是。”Steve对他微笑。天哪，这笑容太犯规了。Bucky红着脸低头。

“我应该回去工作了，出来有一会儿了。”

“我送你？”Steve站起身问道。

“当然。”Bucky不禁莞尔。

两人回到书店时，Steve握着Bucky的手，Bucky脸烧得通红。Natasha一脸了然地看着他们走进门。

“相当愉快的经历，Steve……”Bucky开口。

“改天再来一次。周末共进晚餐？”Bucky点头，“等我电话。”Steve说着倾身在Bucky脸颊印上温柔的一吻。

“去你的。”Bucky嘟哝着把Steve拽回来交换一个像样的吻。

“好啦，我保证一定打给你。”Steve大笑着给了Bucky一记轻啄，朝一旁默默看好戏的Natasha挥挥手。Bucky翻了个白眼走向前台。

“看来约会进展顺利。”她开口道。

“是啊，”Bucky微微一笑回答，“他是个好人，Nat。”

“走着瞧咯。”她不置可否地哼了一声。

***

感受到震动时Bucky正倒在Nat的沙发上大嚼冷披萨，他从口袋里摸出手机查看消息提示。是Steve。那次午餐约会已经过了近两个月，Bucky正在为他的Stevie神魂颠倒的道路上绝尘而去不复返。Natasha受够了他那“见鬼的愚蠢蜜月期综合征”，虽然Bucky心知肚明她也相当高兴。这段时间他感到前所未有的幸福，脸上的傻笑怎么也抹不掉。

“又是那个Steve？”Natasha身边的Clint问。

“还用问吗，瞧瞧他的脸。”Nat回答。Bucky徒劳无功地试图收起笑容。

“他说什么？”Clint追问。Bucky点开短信。 _记得昨晚我用舌头对你做的事么？带着泰国菜过来，我可以再做一次。_ 哦神哪。Bucky面红耳赤。

“呃呃呃……”他挣扎了半天说不出别的话，Clint爆出一阵笑。

“哦上帝呀Nat，Steve给Bucky发了短性息。”Nat朝Bucky狞笑。

“噢是嘛？”

“Nat，看在老天的份上别说了。”Bucky抗议。

“这两个傻瓜搞上之后James变得好控制多了，威慑力骤减。我觉得挺好。”

“靠，Nat！”Bucky哀嚎，“别再谈论我的性生活了，求你了。”

“少来，我们知道你乞求起来是什么语调。顺便一提，你和Steve不准再进我的公寓，”Clint补充道，“你们可能对Lucky造成严重的精神创伤。”Bucky啜泣一声耷拉下脑袋，双手捂着脸。

“你俩坏透了。”他在离开Nat的公寓时给Steve回了短信。

_操当然好了。15分钟内到。_ 他关门的速度不够快，没能挡住Clint那句“干得漂亮，多带点！”，这帮损友。

到了Steve的公寓门口Bucky又开始紧张。没错，他们做过了，但这在他们的关系里依旧是一块未知区域，Bucky有点担心自己会搞砸。毕竟他们两周前才刚开始同床共枕。他回想起他们的初夜，第二次晚餐约会之后——Steve第一次邀请Bucky进他的公寓。

***

“要不要上楼坐会儿？来杯咖啡？”Steve围着围巾，明亮的眼睛完全是在乞求Bucky同意，看上去可爱极了。他怎么忍心拒绝？

“当然。”Bucky点头，Steve笑了。

“好吧。”等他们终于抵达公寓，Steve飞快地扫了一眼厨房，“我呃……其实没有咖啡。我可以弄点别的……”Bucky打断了他。

“我没打算真的喝咖啡，Stevie。”他微笑着抓住Steve的手。

“那你……”Steve的话被Bucky贴上来的嘴唇堵了回去，他立即作出回应，舌尖描摹着Bucky的下唇，然后舔进Bucky嘴里。

“天哪Steve。”Bucky呻吟着任Steve把手伸进他的套头衫，感受其下光滑的肌肤。Bucky在Steve脱下他的毛衣时屏住了呼吸。他痛苦地意识到这是第一次被床伴看到他的义肢，不仅是打击自信那么简单，Bucky花了好几个月才接受这件附属物为身体的一部分，而且老实说，他现在还会时不时心生排斥。他希望Steve不要对它有什么意见。而事实证明他的恐惧毫无根据，Steve俯身将嘴唇贴上金属与皮肉的接缝处，沿着Bucky的肩膀留下一串轻吻。Bucky心中残余的忧虑顿时烟消云散，他将Steve拉回唇间。“卧室。”他喘息道。

Steve立即作出反应，把Bucky拉近，嘴唇在Bucky颈部徘徊。他让两人腰胯相贴，为Bucky胸腔中发出的呜咽满意地笑起来。他感受到Bucky的双手绞着他的汗衫下摆，于是稍稍退开让Bucky扯掉那件讨厌的织物。Bucky紧接着开始解Steve的皮带，动作在Steve舔咬他的脖子时停顿了一下。

“靠，Steve……”

“嗯……？”

“操，求你……”Bucky因为Steve伸进牛仔裤的手再度呻吟。Steve微笑着踢开裤子，专心解决Bucky的。Bucky的裤子也落到了地板上，Steve的手指立刻探向紧绷的拳击短裤之下。Bucky找回Steve的嘴唇，咬着Steve的下唇，然后含进嘴里轻轻吮吸。Steve报以一声呻吟，随即取得了控制权，给予Bucky一个相当下流的湿吻。他的舌头探索着Bucky口中的每一个角落，引着Bucky的舌头与其共舞，一记轻咬后又长驱直入，预示着下一步将有多么火辣。他稍稍把Bucky往后推，两人一起朝卧室的大致方向挪动。Bucky的背撞到了墙，Steve从热吻中退开，被唾液润湿的嘴唇弯曲成掠食者的笑容。

“让我给你吸出来……”Bucky哽咽着低泣，Steve跪在他面前扯下他的内裤，将他的阴茎释放出来。

“操，好的……”Steve手握住根部，嘴唇紧紧包裹着龟头，舌尖轻弹那条狭缝，Bucky倒抽了一口气。他退开一点，舌面自下而上舔过柱体，然后几乎整根吞入。他用鼻子呼吸，努力放松喉咙让Bucky顺利挺进。顶到软腭的那一瞬他低哼一声，爱死了Bucky在他舌上沉甸甸的重量。他听着Bucky破碎的呻吟慢慢撤回又再次吞下。Bucky的手指穿过Steve的发丝跟随着Steve的头部上下动作，假如Steve吞得不够深便稍加施力。等Steve发现Bucky大腿开始打颤时，他吐出Bucky的阴茎，舌尖在龟头上掠过，抬起一只手抚慰Bucky的茎身，只将头部含进嘴里，双颊因吮吸的动作凹陷。“天啊，Steve。”Bucky惊喘，“Steve……操，停下，我快到了。”Bucky呜咽着发现Steve没有照做，而是改变了吞咽的角度，让Bucky的龟头擦过上腭。他感觉Bucky的手指抓住他的头发让他站起来，随即将他拖进一个亲吻。

“来吧。”Steve放开Bucky的嘴唇说，牵着他的手走进卧室。Bucky看着Steve坐上床沿，恐慌顿时卷土重来。之前吞噬他的狂野欲求消失了，取而代之的是真切的感知，没错，这一切正在发生。他即将和他朝思暮想了好几个月的家伙上床，这个完美得不可思议的男人真的向他发出约会的邀请、与他共进晚餐，亲吻他，拥抱他，而且……

“Bucky，怎么了？”Steve发觉Bucky举止有异，担心地询问。

“我有一阵子没做这个了……”Bucky缓缓开口。的确，他以前有过床伴，但他对Steve更多了一份感情。被遣往海外前他除了一夜情并无稳定关系，而Steve是他归国后的第一人。Steve是他恋爱史的初章，此刻他极度害怕自己不知不觉把事情弄砸。

“不用那么着急，Buck。假如你需要，我们完全可以慢慢来。我空窗也有一段时间了。”Steve走向堪堪停在门口的Bucky答道，“只要你喊停，我们今天就到此为止。”Steve把Bucky拥进怀里接着说。

“不，我想和你做。”Bucky抚摸着Steve光滑宽阔的后背回答，“开始的时候温柔点就好，行吗？”

“当然，宝贝。”Steve说着将Bucky引向床边。Bucky爬到床中央、背靠着枕头，又在Steve的要求下翻身，叹息着任Steve张开的嘴唇落到背上，沿脊骨热情地吮吻。Steve的双手爱抚他的身侧，手指按在Bucky的腰胯，舌尖舔舐Bucky脊椎末端的凹陷。Bucky面向枕头吟叫出声，Steve的手掌转移到臀部，一边在Bucky后腰上吮吸出痕迹一边轻轻揉捏。

“Steve，求你……”Bucky呜咽起来，手指在Steve分开他的臀瓣时绞紧了床单。

“还好吗？”Bucky感受到Steve的吐息，回以一句颤抖的‘ _太棒了。天啊，Steve，拜托……_ ’。Steve笑着在Bucky肌肤上印下一个吻，随即是一串轻咬，令Bucky催促道‘快点，你个……’无论Bucky打算说什么，都被一声悠长沉厚的呻吟打断了，因为Steve径直舔上了他的后穴。Steve的手臂更加用力地固定住Bucky的腰以防他陷进床垫里，手指按压臀肉的力度大得让那片皮肤泛白，而舌尖则继续戳刺Bucky的小穴。Bucky此刻彻底的失神被他发出的低吟暴露无遗，Steve终于将舌尖挤进他体内，温柔地吮吸着入口。Bucky连珠炮般咒骂着任Steve舌头进出操弄，偶尔还在屁股和大腿上咬一两口。

Steve打开了不知何时拿到的润滑剂，啵的一声让Bucky短暂地从极乐中回神，紧接着一根沾满润滑剂推入敏感后穴的手指又把他送上了天堂。

“操，Steve…… _天哪_ 。”Bucky哭叫着向后摆动臀部好让Steve进得更深。作为回应，Steve在Bucky背上留下一长串湿吻，又加了一根手指，微微弯曲着寻找Bucky的前列腺。找到目标的那一刻Steve满意地笑起来，Bucky惊呼着弓起身体，抬高臀部迎合Steve的手。Steve在他体内做着剪式扩张，直到足以容纳第三根手指。

“上帝啊，Buck，”Steve喃喃道，嘴唇沿脊柱而上一路播撒亲吻，直至埋首于Bucky的颈窝，“真他妈美。瞧瞧你。操， _Bucky_ 。”

“我好了，Steve。快点，我准备好了。操我，求你。”Bucky乞求道，用力后摆迎上Steve的手指。

“你确定？”Bucky只是点头，弓腰磨蹭着Steve。Steve抽出手指，Bucky因为突如其来的空虚感啜泣出声。

“翻身。”Steve说着滑下床，从床头柜里捞出一个安全套。Bucky遵从了指令，望着Steve回到他身体上方，膝盖抵着Bucky的臀部，为那尺寸惊人的性器戴上安全套。“准备好了？”Steve问道，让Bucky的腿搭在他的大腿上，两人腰胯互相摩擦。Bucky点头，咬着下唇看Steve在阴茎上涂抹润滑剂。Steve阴茎的头部擦过穴口，Bucky猛地将胳膊举过头顶抓住了床头板。Steve开始一点点插入，Bucky发出一阵轻吟，并听见Steve在侵入紧致甬道时破碎的呻吟。Steve俯身拥抱Bucky，缓缓推进，在他颈边不住地喘息。Bucky把他拉向更深处，呜咽着让Steve全根没入，胯骨贴上臀部。他的双手游走在Steve汗湿的后背上，再滑到臀部催促他快动。Steve慢慢抽出，只剩头部留在里面，然后又以稍快一些的速度插入。Steve逐渐建立起缓慢的节奏，一次又一次地陷进那片炙热的紧致中，Bucky随之呻吟。Steve略微抽身与Bucky目光相对，接着将他拖入一个深吻，同时抓住Bucky的手臂让他们十指交缠。

“上帝啊，Buck，”Steve感叹，“这么美……”

“Steve，快点。操，求你…… _天哪_ 。”Steve一边加快抽插的速度一边喘息道，腰间收紧的Bucky的双腿更让他浑身颤抖。

“真棒，Bucky……这么 _紧_ 。”Steve呢喃。Bucky攀着他的身体，抬起屁股迎合Steve的又一次撞击。

“老天，Steve。拜托，用力。”Steve无法抗拒，他以小臂支撑身体以便加大冲刺的力度。Bucky爱死了这个新的角度，Steve的每一次抽插都正好撞上他的前列腺。Steve朝着Bucky的胸膛垂下头颅，舌头沿锁骨舔舐直至脖颈，不时用牙齿蹂躏那片皮肤，在吮吸出红痕的同时狠狠贯穿Bucky，让他从床上拱起身体。“操，Steve……快到了。”

“就是这样，宝贝……为我射出来。让我看你射出来。”Steve低声说着加快了速度，每一次插入到底时都不忘重重碾压。

“上帝， _Steve_ 。我不能……”

“没事宝贝，射出来……”Bucky在他身下扭动，Steve喘着粗气再度挺进，把Bucky的臀部抬得更高，好让他的每一下撞击都径直攻向那一点。他伸出一只手握住Bucky的性器，随抽插的节奏上下撸动。天哪，Steve就快抵达顶峰了……他发出一声迷醉的呻吟，看着身下的Bucky仰头露出脖子上被汗水打湿的长发，每当前列腺被Steve的阴茎触及时都会哭叫，性器不断流出前液，被Steve摩挲着龟头的拇指抹到肚子上。但是上帝啊，真正令Steve接近失控的还是看到Bucky后穴的那一刻，又红又肿，在他用力插入时张开紧紧地包裹着Steve的阴茎。

Steve握紧了Bucky的性器，手腕随每一次抽插而动。他凶狠地刺进Bucky体内，拇指戏弄着Bucky阴茎下面的敏感带，然后擦过马眼。Bucky在他身下僵住了，唇间逸出一声哽咽。一股浓稠的精液喷到Steve手上，在Bucky腹部积成一小滩，几秒后Steve嘶哑地低吼，不再动作，达到了前所未有的激烈高潮。

“天哪，Bucky……”Steve倒抽一口气，倒在下位的人身上。Bucky只是餍足地轻哼，双手抚摸着Steve的背。最后Steve总算回过神退了出来，取下安全套打了个结。他伸手从地板上拿了件T恤清理手上和Bucky肚子上的狼藉。Bucky什么也没有说，默默地张开双臂邀请Steve回到床上。Steve欣然同意，将Bucky抱在怀里，温柔地吻住他的嘴唇。

“太棒了，Stevie……”Bucky呢喃着闭上眼，舒服地靠着Steve的肩膀。

***

“嗨Buck！”Steve听见门口Bucky的声音，招呼道，“太好了，你带来啦！”Steve看到Bucky胳膊下面夹着的泰国菜高兴地笑起来。

“当然。”Bucky轻松地微笑，走进Steve的公寓直奔沙发。他踢掉鞋子伸了个懒腰，到处寻找遥控器以便把频道从Steve在看的不知什么纪录片换掉。说真的，有谁会花整整一个小时对着电视纠结蜜蜂的飞行规律啊？

“拜托，Buck，我在看呢……”Steve抗议道。可惜毫无效力，食物是Bucky带的，所以他来决定两人看什么。他不断地换台，最终停在一部他和Steve都看过的电影。

“今天过得怎么样，Stevie？依旧享受着劳动生活？”Steve挫败地呻吟，Bucky幸灾乐祸地笑。Steve最近决定去读艺术学校并用退伍补助金支付学费，却没有告诉父亲他不准备在罗杰斯维修保养公司工作了。而他没有向家人宣布这一决定的原因是他清楚他们暂时找不到可以补上职缺的人。Bucky显然全力支持Steve返回学校的想法，但对于Steve拖延着不肯告诉家人的做法始终喋喋不休。

“Buck，行了。只要能找到雇员我第一时间就告诉他们。事实上，我之前跟Sam聊过，他好像有兴趣。”

“嗷，这么说你不会再到店里接受我的媚眼啦？”

“唔，”Steve躺倒在Bucky身边，“我可以找个理由光顾一下……”

“是嘛？”Bucky在Steve怀里绽开笑容。

“是啊。”Steve回以笑容，“而现在，我似乎得完成我的承诺，鉴于你为我带了晚餐……”Steve说着将Bucky扶到腿上。

“靠没错，确实如此。”

***

Bucky气坏了。操蛋的漫长的工作日。他去换班时书籍数量和账目对不上，于是他花了一个小时拿着账簿核对再核对，最后发现失踪的十二美元归咎于他的同事Ruth少登记了一张支票。该死的Ruth。接着来了一个见鬼的中产女人带着吵得要死的熊孩子，胡搅蛮缠非要他给额外折扣。然后发展成了她没完没了地念叨“顾客永远是对的，小伙子，我进了你的店门至少该得到点尊重！从来没有人对我如此公然无礼。我发誓我会告诉…… _Bethany_ ， _闭嘴_ 乖乖站好否则回家等着 _再_ 挨一顿批评吧！”还没到中午Bucky已经恨不得撞墙了。

之后的午餐时间也贡献给了工作，处理天杀的五百本禾林言情小说，鬼知道他的老板发什么神经订这些东西。直到五点他才把所有新浪漫小说全部摆放上架，刚好来得及关门打烊。然而偏偏有个脑残选在五点半光顾，执意浪费整整二十分钟寻找解梦书，“又或者像是水晶之类的？你们有没有库存？”不。不，他的库房里绝对不会出现这玩意儿，可那家伙就是不相信，东翻西找了足足二十分钟才空着手离开。惊喜，真是惊喜。是啊，Bucky要死了。他起码会迟到半小时，就因为某位织梦人害他没能及时关门。他关上收银机，前门的铃铛忽然响起来。哦 _天哪_ 不。

“嘿Buck。”Bucky听见那个熟悉的嗓音，转向门口。

“嗨Stevie。”Bucky回答，烦躁感逐渐褪去，“抱歉我迟到了，有人踩着下班点上门，我刚收拾好。”

“没事的，宝贝。我就猜到你还在这儿，所以来帮你摆脱纠缠。”Bucky笑着从柜台后走出来。

“嗯，”他被Steve拉进怀抱，朝Steve的肩膀轻哼，“谢谢你救我于水火中。”

“今天不太顺？”Steve按摩着Bucky僵硬的肩部询问道。

“是啊……琐事聚少成多。”

“也许我能帮上忙……”Steve提议，在Bucky颈边落下一吻，“你知道的，烦恼一扫而光……”Steve的声音越来越低，双手探进Bucky的衣服。Bucky笑着亲吻Steve的嘴唇。

“没错我觉得你可以。”Steve叹息着抓住Bucky，舌头伸进他口中。“等等，在这儿？”Bucky疑惑地问。

“宝贝，第一天发现你偷看我屁股的时候我就想在店里上了你。”

“哦靠。”Bucky感受到Steve的大腿挤进他腿间，不由倒抽一口气，“操，好的。让我锁门。”Bucky从Steve的怀抱抽身，笨拙地锁上门。

“你应该把灯也关了，”Steve在他往里走时提醒，“除非你想让街对面的人眼睁睁看着我把你吃干抹净。” _操_ 。Bucky哆嗦着将营业中的牌子翻过来并关上灯。现在店里唯一的光源是外面的路灯，他看不到Steve，慢慢向里挪动，等待眼睛适应黑暗。他在Steve一只手握住他的手腕将他拖入一个深吻时发出尖利的喘息，呻吟着任Steve抓住他的臀瓣让他紧贴胸膛，Bucky的双腿缠上Steve的腰。Steve向前移动直到Bucky的后背撞上书架，Steve一只手扶着架子，另一只手托住Bucky，两人腰胯相抵，都感觉硬得发痛。

“Steve，求你……”Bucky呜咽道，迫不及待地解开Steve的腰带。Steve短暂地放下Bucky好让两人脱掉衣服，又从扔在地上的牛仔裤里摸出一小袋润滑剂。他又将Bucky举起来牢牢钉在书架上，没有浪费片刻时间，两根滑溜溜的手指捅进Bucky的屁股。Bucky在侵犯下哭吟，手臂慌乱地寻找支撑点，撞倒几本书后终于攀住了Steve的肩膀。Steve朝Bucky的脖颈低下头，咬住那片柔软的肌肤，又加了一根手指。他专心于尽快为Bucky扩张，自己硬得发痛，前液不断流淌，渴望着立刻埋入恋人体内。Bucky和他一样急切，每次Steve的手指碾过前列腺都会让他扭动着向Steve的手沉下身体。Steve匆匆抽出手戴上安全套并为性器涂抹润滑剂，Bucky开始乞求：“Steve，拜托，我好了，Stevie。快点，填满我。”Steve缓缓推进，因Bucky紧致的包裹而呻吟。

“上帝，Buck，总是紧得要命。”Steve全根插入时低吼，Bucky嘶嘶地吸气。Steve将Bucky的一条腿抬高勾住手臂，然后抓住书架，让Bucky的另一条腿仅能勉强够着地面。Steve的另一只手握住Bucky臀部对准自己的分身，随即节奏稳健地抽插起来。Bucky的金属手抓紧Steve的头发，有血有肉的那只则在Steve背上划出数道细细的红痕。Steve越动越快，胯部前后摆动以施刑般的速度操干Bucky的后穴，同时用舌头一下下捅进Bucky的口腔。

老天，Steve坚持不了多久。Bucky又紧又 _热_ ，Steve不想这么快就射，但Bucky被一次次贯穿时断续的呻吟让他难以忍耐。他吮吸着Bucky的舌头继续加速，稍稍调整角度便于他攻击Bucky的那一点。Bucky靠着书架弓起腰高声哭喊，按在Steve发间的手伸向下方握住自己的阴茎。Steve喘着粗气看Bucky一边自慰一边摆动臀部迎合Steve的性器。操，Steve就快到了。他推开Bucky的手，用更快的速度抚慰他的阴茎。Bucky的身体敏感地绷紧，射得Steve满手都是。Steve继续抽插的动作，手伸进Bucky口中让他清理斑驳的白渍。Bucky欣然舔去掌心的少许精液，又含住Steve的拇指吮吸。Steve仰起头做了最后一次冲刺，随即达到了激烈的高潮。Bucky小声呜咽，Steve缓缓退了出来。他给予Bucky一个温柔的吻，让他重新站稳。

“感觉好点了，宝贝？”

“唔，”Bucky轻哼着拉住Steve索求再一个吻，五指张开穿过Steve的头发，“绝对的。可惜这两天我恐怕无法直视我的老板了。”Steve捧腹大笑。“说真的，Stevie，她要是知道我在书架上乱搞绝对会瞪死我。我光是靠在上面都会挨批评。”

“事前你可没抗议。”Steve嘴唇贴着Bucky的脖子说。

“嗯，那倒没错。”Bucky承认，仰头露出喉咙为Steve让出更多温存的空间，“或许你该多多光顾本店。”


End file.
